


Unexpected

by livy_bear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, scorose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livy_bear/pseuds/livy_bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Weasley's life could easily be argued as a series of shocking, unexpected events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Rose Weasley's life could easily be argued as a series of shocking, unexpected events.

For example, in her first year at Hogwarts, she was expecting to be sorted into Gryffindor. She was sorted into Ravenclaw. She did not expect her cousin, Albus, to be sorted into Slytherin, but he was. She did not expect a second year to ask her to ask her parents for an autograph. She most certainly did not expect that within her first few days in Ravenclaw that she would grow to dislike many of the girls. They were airheads when it came to anything but school work, and she detested the way they gossiped. She detested gossip in general, seeing as for most of her life whenever she would read a newspaper there would be some editorial about her parents' "struggling relationship". Rose had always been highly sociable; so she branched out to other houses, specifically Slytherin.

Enter Scorpius Malfoy, the blonde haired, high cheekbone'd, boy her father had very distinctly told her to beat in every class. He had been sitting with Al when she approached, talking amicably. Rose decided talking to him wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

"Hello," She smiled pleasantly, sitting across from him.

"Hi," He replied, looking a little wary of her.

"I'm Rose Weasley."

"Scorpius Malfoy,"

"Nice to meet you, Scorpius." She reached out to shake his hand. "Do you like quidditch?"

"Love it." His face broke into a small smile she would come to know very well. Ten minutes into their conversation, she figured he wasn't all bad, aside from the haughty expression she assumed he was born with.

She did not expect to get along with him. She did, though only just barely.

By second year, she chose to give the girls in her dorm another shot, paying attention and contributing to their conversations about makeup and cute boys. She didn't expect to connect as quickly as she did with one girl in particular, Anna Cattermole. Anna was vain and had an annoyingly pitchy voice, but she was deadly smart. Around Rose she was more genuine than with the other girls, shooting snarky comments out under her breath about silly bits of the conversation. She had short, dark hair and freckles dotting her cheekbones, though she hid them with make up quite often.

"Rosie," Anna sighed loudly one day, slamming her books down on the library table. "I swear these girls are as deep as the water in my toilet."

"Having trouble with Vane again?" Rose laughed, ignoring the glare she received from the librarian.

"She just asked me if I 'put on a mask in the mornings usually' because apparently I look hideous right now." Anna scowled.

"The poor girl probably thinks she's being clever." Rose tutted.

Anna smiled. And that's how their friendship worked.

Her friendship with Scorpius turned into more of a friendly rivalry by the middle of the year when she realized he was ahead of her in Transfiguration. That would just not do. Rose kicked her studying up until she was quite a bit ahead of him in the coursework. Scorpius in turn began to study more until they were tied for top of the class.

Third year was unexpected in a lot of ways, one being everyone beginning puberty but Rose. She was jealous of Anna's blossoming body. She was very jealous of how girls began to look at Scorpius, and uncomfortable with how they looked at Albus. She didn't expect to be asked to Hogsmeade (and was very contented to just go with Anna, who didn't seem to show much of an interest in boys), but just a week before the first trip, Scorpius asked her.

"No one's asked you to Hogsmeade yet, have they?" Scorpius asked one day while they ate breakfast.

"No, thanks for reminding me," Rose mock-glared.

"Do you want to go with me?"

"What?"

"With me," He repeated. "Not as... a  _romantic_  thing or anything. I just don't fancy the way Vane and The Other Ginger are staring at me." He was of course referring to Rose's younger cousin, Lily, when he said The Other Ginger. She fit in better with the girls in Rose's dorm (even though she was a Gryffindor), and was very, er,  _mature_  for her age.

Rose laughed. "Sure I'll go, but no snogging."

After that, they were two things: real friends and tied for top of their class.

Fourth year was much like third, aside from Rose joining the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team as a beater. Scorpius played as keeper for Slytherin, with Al as a chaser. One significant event did happen that Rose hadn't expected. She had her first kiss.

She had been crying the whole evening after a particularly bad run in with some less than friendly older Ravenclaw boys. One had been a boy she'd gone to Hogsmeade with once-it hadn't been fun-and he had made a rude comment about her not kissing him. His friends had called her a prude, and Rose didn't know  _why_  the comments hurt, just that they did.

Either way, Scorpius found her sitting alone in the corridor where it all went down.

"You alright, Weasley?" He slid down on the wall next to her.

"I'm fine," She sniffed.

"You're crying," He pointed out rather obviously.

"Brilliant detective work there, Sherlock." Rose forced out a pitiful laugh.

"Rose," He prompted.

"It's just-" She hesitated. "You don't think I'm a prude, do you?"

"No, why?"

"Some arsehole boys..." She trailed off.

"What happened?"

Rose took a deep breath before answering. "I went on a date with one and we didn't kiss and-I would've. I swear I would have, but I've just... never had my first kiss and what if it's bad? What if he had been a bad kisser and it had ruined my first kiss forever and-"

The sensation of something touching her mouth instantly quieted her. Whatever was touching her was warm and soft and very, very nice feeling. As suddenly as it happened, it ended, and she was left staring at Scorpius' face (which was closer than it had been before).

"There, first kiss done." He smiled his small vulnerable smile. "Not ruined?"

He had kissed her.

"No, not ruined." She managed to squeak.

"Good," He nodded standing and offering his hand. "Let's get dinner, then."

Fifth year was a godsend. The summer just before Rose went back to Hogwarts she got three things just in time for her birthday: her prefect badge, her period, and boobs. That summer was the one that puberty finally decided to show Rose some love, and she couldn't have been more thrilled. Well, maybe she wasn't that thrilled about her period.

"Oi, Malfoy!" Rose shouted to him on the platform. His eyes found her, and she waved him over, to which he promptly obeyed. Once he was within a few feet of her, he finally seemed to take in what summer had given her. His feet faltered until he found Rose squeezing him into a hug.

When she pulled away he tried not to stare at her slightly low-cut shirt. "Rose, you look-"

"I know!" She squealed, jumping a bit.

Scorpius swallowed audibly, looking purposefully away.

"I hope your summer was as good as mine?" Rose smirked, linking her arm with his.

"Yeah, I was made a prefect."

"So was I!"

That seemed to bring him back to himself. "Brilliant, we can do rounds together."

"Obviously we will."

Her workload doubled, what with OWLs looming over their fifteen year old heads like a storm cloud. Patrols left little time to do her homework; so most days she had to patrol she skipped dinner to study. Scorpius caught on to the pattern rather quickly and brought her bits of dinner for her before they went. Since they were often paired together, the two made stops in the kitchens for at least ten minutes each night.

She received quite a few Hogsmeade invitations that year, but she never agreed. With all the work she had, having a boyfriend would be a bit too much. Anna seemed to agree with Rose's sentiments.

Sixth year came as a relief to the strained girl. She wasn't expecting that year to be as easy as it was, considering the difficulty she had the year before. It would have been easy for her and Scorpius to date that year, but both of them remained single. Sure, she went on a couple of Hogsmeade dates, just like he did, but neither got involved afterwards.

Rose didn't expect to be accosted in the hallway by her best friend after quidditch practice, but it happened. She yanked Rose into an empty classroom.

"Rose, I have to talk to you." Anna bounced awkwardly on the balls of her feet. Rose nodded, signaling she should go ahead.

"I'm gay,"

Rose blinked. "You are?"

"I am," Anna nodded, anxious energy leaking from her.

Rose wrapped her arms around the girl. "That's fantastic."

She felt her friend relax in her arms. Not even a week later Anna was dating a sweet Hufflepuff girl.

Rose's seventh year was just as unexpected as her first year. She didn't expect to make Head Girl. She did. She didn't expect to get Scorpius as Head Boy. He was. She didn't expect to be able to maintain good marks, being Head Girl, and casually dating, but she did. She didn't expect to be Ravenclaw's quidditch captain. She was. She didn't expect to be able to refer to Anna and Scorpius as her best friend, but she could.

She didn't expect to ever kiss Scorpius after that one time in fourth year.

"These prefect schedules are going to have to write themselves." Rose exclaimed after twenty minutes of staring at the parchment trying to make the names arrange themselves.

"Having trouble, Weasley?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"Why can none of the prefects work well together?" She pouted like a frustrated toddler. He laughed, setting aside his Charms essay and coming to look over her shoulder.

He was probably too close to her to just be friendly. She could feel his breath on her ear, and if he saw the shiver race through her body, he ignored it. He laughed softly again, reaching his arm across her opposite shoulder to point at a date.

"Put Thomas with McLaggen, they get on well enough." Scorpius tapped the parchment with his finger.

Rose nodded absently, turning to look at him. He was much closer than she had thought, and when he turned back to look at her, he flashed a brilliant smile. Her heart skipped and suddenly she had pressed her lips to his for the second time ever. He responded almost immediately, using the arm still around her shoulder to drag her closer and up. Her arms jumped to wrap around his neck. Something about the way she did that encouraged him, and then she was sitting on the arm of the sofa, legs wrapped around his waist. Their tongues moved deftly together, and her lips seemed to fit just perfectly against his.

All too soon they had to breathe.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Rose asked, breathless and flushed.

"Why not," He shrugged, smiling and moving to rest his forehead against hers.

Many things were unexpected in Rose's life.

She didn't expect to fall in love with the boy her father had prompted her into a competition with.

She didn't expect to marry him.

She didn't expect to get pregnant.

It was all very... unexpected.


End file.
